clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Backgrounds
Backgrounds are special images designed to decorate one's player card. When placed on, they are located behind your penguin. They were first available on May 30, 2006. They are always available to all players if it is found in the Snow and Sports catalog or the Penguin Style catalog. Backgrounds can be bought in Penguin Style, Costume Trunk, Snow and Sport Catalogs and sometimes on Party Catalogs for 60 coins each. In every new sport, costume and clothing catalog, Club Penguin either releases a new background or brings back an old one. If you meet Rockhopper, the Penguin Band, Gary, Cadence, Aunt Arctic, or Sensei they will give you a signed background when you click on a special button on their player card. Also, players can obtain backgrounds by completing Scavenger Hunts such as The Band's Instrument Hunt, Light Bulb Hunt, Easter Scavenger Hunts and Halloween Candy Hunts. Backgrounds can be bought in the Costume Trunk at The Stage ever since the encore of the Space Adventure play. When Rockhopper is at Disney World, a code is given and you can unlock the Exclusive Background online. Gallery Trivia *The rarest backgrounds are The Penguin Band's '06 Background (Probably the rarest, only obtained from finding all the bands instruments after they lost them during the first Wild West party), Rockhopper's, Gary's, The Penguin Band's Newer Background, Aunt Arctic's, Cadence's, Sensei's, and the Unlockable Exclusive Background. **However, when that famous penguin is on the island, more people get the background so it becomes less rare, until the penguin leaves the island. *The only secret backgrounds are the Noir Background and the Penguin Play Awards background in the Costume Trunk during the Ruby and the Ruby play, and the Penguin Play Awards 2009 respectively. *Ruby and the Ruby is the only stage play to have 2 backgrounds, although the Penguin Play Awards 2009 did had two as well. *It is possible to see all backgrounds that Club Penguin has ever released by going to this SWF and changing the number at the end to between 901 and 999, and between 9000 and 9052. **The SWF codes for the autographed backgrounds are the following: ***'Penguin Band '06:' 917 ***'Rockhopper Autograph:' 959 ***'Penguin Band Autograph:' 996 ***'Gary Autograph:' 9007 ***'Cadence Autograph:' 9015 ***'Aunt Arctic Autograph:' 9021 ***'Sensei Autograph:' 9036 ***'Exclusive Rockhopper/Bambadee:' 9026 ***'Rockhopper Plant Autograph:' 9029 *All the autographs, except the Rockhopper Autograph, were available for Members only, but they are now available to all penguins, since the Penguin Play Awards 2009. *Gary's background has recently been flipped, making Gary and his signature go to the right of the player card, rather than the left. This was so his face wasn't covered up if the player wore a pin on their player card. *The Exclusive Background features Rockhopper and a blue penguin (who could possibly be Bambadee). It also contains a puffle that it could only be seen from the SWF file of the background, possibly because it was cut out or removed (removed because it was the white puffle and this background was available before it came out). *In May 2009, a new Rockhopper background was given out that features Rockhopper and Yarr walking out of an over grown Migrator. *Some backgrounds, like the Penguin Band '06, the Rockhopper Plant Autograph and the Exclusive Rockhopper/Bambadee backgrounds will probably never come back because some of them can only be obtained once. SWFs *Penguin Band '06 *Rockhopper Autograph *Rockhopper Plant Autograph *Penguin Band Autograph *Gary Autograph *Cadence Autograph *Aunt Arctic Autograph *Exclusive Background *Sensei Background See also *Player Card Category:Items Category:Club Penguin * Category:Objects